South Park Music Meme
by Bubbaly Waddle
Summary: Just something I wanted to try. Mini drabbles based off of songs I listen to while my MP3 is on shuffle. Pairings include Kybe, Candy, and some Stendy. Musicians include Tim Mcgraw, Lady Gaga, and Kesha. Please R/R.


South Park Music Meme

I've seen a lot of people doing this, so I thought I'd give it a try. It goes something like, you put your MP3 player or whatever on shuffle and write a short drabble or something-or-other based on the song in the amount of time the song is. No cheating! No planning ahead or working afterwards. So, yeah. Hope you like! J

**I.**

**Telephone- Lady Gaga featuring Beyonce **

"Eric! For the last time, stop bothering me with your constant calling!" Wendy Testaburger called out to her boyfriend, Eric Cartman, over the phone. She was at her fellow friend, Bebe Stevens, party over at her house, and Wendy was just trying to enjoy the time she had here. But nooo! Eric didn't want her to.

"C'mon, babe! Just…" Wendy hung the phone up on him. Bebe walked over to her friend and asked what was wrong.

"Oh, Bebe. I'm so sick of Eric lately. He's called me eight times over the time the party has started, and I'm getting so freaking sick of it!" Wendy called out. "But no more!" She continued. "I'm going to ignore his calls and just dance!" Bebe nodded and walked to the dance floor with her friend. Another ring came from her phone.

"Nope Eric! Stop calling! I'm out in the club, and I'm sipping that bub, and you're not gonna reach my telephone!" she said over the phone. She hung up on the boy and continued to dance, and to keep the phone off, she turned her ring tone off.

"Good work, Wendy." Bebe said to her friend. Wendy just smiled, and went back to just go and party with her friends.

**II.**

**Penny Lane-The Beatles**

"Hey, Wendy! Check it out!" Red called out to her fellow friend. Wendy walked over to where she was.

"Very strange!" Wendy replied to her. Red just giggled in glee and spoke to Wendy.

"Look, it's a barber shaving someone!" she said as she pointed to the barber's shop. Wendy shrugged.

"So?" she said to her. Red squealed once again and ran over to a fire station.

"OMG! Check it out! The fireman's washing his fire truck!" she said as if it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

"SO?" Wendy asked once again. Red, then again, squealed with joy as she ran to a round about.

"OOH! Wendy, check out the play! ! Look at how pretty the nurse is!" she squealed. Wendy threatened to punch her friend.

"OKAY, RED! YOU SQUEAL ONE MORE TIME AND YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE YOUR FACE!" she threatened. Red stepped back and calmly sighed and spoke to Wendy.

"You just don't understand the meanings of some songs and how much they touch certain people," Red said. "Just like how I'm so attached to the Beatles song "Penny Lane" and the town by the same name." Wendy looked away from her and walked away.

"Fine, Wendy! Play dumb!" she shouted! "I guess you're not as smart as people think you are!"

**III.**

**Paper Gangsta-Lady Gaga**

"Get away from me, Stan!" Wendy spat out at her boyfriend. She learned he had just dated her because she was one of the most famous stars. And now, she had learned that, and didn't want to be with him anymore.

"Wendy…" Stan said, trying to sound apologetic. Wendy didn't want no phony apologies from who she thought actually loved her.

"GET LOST, STAN!" she shouted out, tears flowing down her face. "I HATE BEING USED! SO GET AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU!" She ran away from him. She didn't like people who used other people for their own gain and fame. And Stan had dated her just to be popular with everyone at school, which, to Wendy, was unforgivable.

Nobody likes to be used. Just like how nobody likes to be played, or heartbroken, or have pain in the world. And Stan, after hurting his girlfriend, finally learned this the hard way.

By getting dumped by famous pop star, after dating Wendy, Jennifer Lopez.

**IV. **

**She's My Kind Of Rain-Tim McGraw**

He loved her. She was everything to him. She was kind hearted, sweet and beautiful. He knew he loved her.

Kyle had loved Bebe Stevens, and to him, she was one of the most precious girls in the world. She made everything right in his life.

And he's glad he finally chose to date her.

To him, she was everything! No matter what it'd be, summer days, winter snows, she's the one he'd choose over anything.

Because she was everything.

Confetti falling down all night, love from a drunken sky.

Just everything.

And Kyle knew he made the right choice of whom to be with.

He couldn't have done better.

"For she's my kind of rain." Kyle always said, whenever anyone asked why he dated her.

And he couldn't have answered any other way.

**V.**

**Small Town-John "Cougar" Mellencamp**

They were born in a small town. Raised in a small town. And live in a small town.

And they couldn't have lived better.

Everyone they knew lived in a small town. Their friends, family.

Their teachers lived in a small town. They daydream in a small town.

And they've all seemed like they've seen it all in this small town (which could be true).

They could never forget living in this small town (how could they?).

It's not that they hate big towns, it's just that they were born in this town, breathe in it, and they all believe they'd die in this small town.

For it was home to them.

To the kids of the small town of South Park, this town is their home.

And always will be.

For them, it's just all part of growing up in South Park.

**VI.**

**Slave Me-Scorpions**

For some people, living in their town is difficult.

And one of those people, is Eric Cartman.

He's just always felt mad in this town, and just felt like leaving.

All because he loved a girl. And wanted her to date him.

But she was dating him. Stan Marsh.

Eric just can't control himself when he's around this girl. He wants her to love him.

He wants her to slave him.

But she doesn't want to accept that offer.

She can use him, bruise him, hurt him, anything!

And he'd still love her.

As long as she loved him and he loved her.

For he just wants to be in love tonight.

With not just anyone.

With Wendy Testaburger.

**VII.**

**Bitter End-Dixie Chicks**

The boys couldn't believe it. It was almost college, and they were going to leave each other soon.

Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, and Eric Cartman, friends since preschool, were going to separate colleges, meaning they were going to be separated in a few weeks."So long, guys!" Stan said, as he raised his glass of wine up for a toast. "I hope you'll be the same when I see you again."

"Can't promise that." Cartman pointed out. They all laughed and toasted, taking a sip of their drink.

After leaving the bar with his friends, Stan, with his trusty guitar, started writing a song for them.

"I hope those guys know that they'll always live on in a song," Stan said to himself as he played. "Then they'll know they'll never be forgotten." He was glad his dad taught him how to play guitar so he could play this little tribute.

Stan chuckled as he played."I don't care how things go," he said aloud. "As long as I'm the best out of all of them." He chuckled after saying this, and finished the song. Ready to record it, in what will be, one of the best albums of the year.

Kyle, Cartman and Kenny knew the song was for them when they heard it, and were all very happy to see Stan was still thinking about though he was super rich and they were super poor.

"I HATE STAN SO MUCH!" Cartman spat as he threw Stan's album at the wall and destroyed it

Because why couldn't he be the famous one and Stan not?

Because Cartman could not get a job for he was too stupid enough not to get one.

**VIII.**

**Ki$$ N Tell-Ke$ha**

"OMG! Is it true, Wendy?" Bebe Stevens asked her friend, Wendy Tesaburger. Wendy questioned her.

"What's true?" Wendy asked.

"That you slept with Eric Cartman?" Bebe squealed. Wendy slammed her book she was reading."WHAT!" she shouted out. She got up away from her locker to see Eric.

"WHAT THE HELL, ERIC!" she shouted. Eric Cartman was around his friends, and wanted them to hear this.

"THERE'S NO REASON FOR YOU TO ACT LIKE A FRIGGIN PIMP AROUND YOUR GAY FRIENDS!" she shouted. Eric just laughed."I have no flippin' idea what you talkin' about, ho." he said.

"OMG! ERIC! Stop it! I never knew you'd be the one anyway!" she said, tears streaming down her face quite furiously. "I hate you! You shouldn't kiss and tell, Eric! I BREAK UP!" Since around his friends, Eric didn't feel any pain from this and just accepted it.

"I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" she shouted as she ran off crying. She could find someone better than him anyway. He was just a big she knew she could do better.

**VIIII. **

**Back$tabber-Ke$ha (Another Ke$ha song? SERIOUSLY?)**

"RED! BEBE! HEIDI!" Wendy shouted at her friends. "You talk about me behind my back when I'm passed out in your fucking basement?" Bebe, Red, and Heidi just stared at her.

"What? It's no big deal." Red said. "Girls always say fake things about their friends. It keeps them cool."

"It's not cool!" Wendy said. "It's hurtful! No need to be such shit talkers about your best friend." They didn't seem to be getting to the point. She noticed Heidi talking to Craig and Bebe speaking to Token.

"Oh, Heidi. Why do you need to be ripping me down?" Wendy asked. "And Bebe, why do you have to be telling Token secrets about my sex life?" They shrugged in response.

"And Red, I even drove your broke ass around, and picked you up and took you everywhere when your frikin' car broke down." she pointed out. They didn't seem to get what she was saying, so Wendy walked away from them.

"Fine. See you later, backstabbers." Wendy replied to them. "Have fun wasting your breath on me." Then she just walked away.

Because that was the right thing to do.

Those backstabbers deserved it.

And Wendy noticed that.

**X.**

**Disgusting-Miranda Cosgrove (Also performed by Ke$ha. What's with all the Ke$ha songs?)**

Wendy got on the plane, away from South Park. That's where she wanted to go.

Away from this town. Away from it all.

She just couldn't stop but look at the exit sign.

Was it wrong to leave without telling him how she felt.

"No!" she whispered to herself. "I hate how I love him. IT'S DISGUSTING!"

But she couldn't help but still like him.

She didn't know if she should leave.

She felt scared.

Not about the flight.

About leaving everyone she loved.

Especially him.

She hated how she loved him so much, for he treated her like crap and was rude to her.

But she felt attracted to this.

Which was weird for her.

"Eric," she whispered. "I HATE YOU! But so don't at the same time."

She so knew this was wrong, but had to do it.

She so wanted to see him again though.

And now learned that she shouldn't have done that.

"I'll see you again though, Eric." she thought.

And then she could tell him how she felt.

And it would live happily ever after for them.

Okay, I know. Don't ask. Weird songs. Weird drabbles. But, meh! Wanted to give it a try.

Please R/R. Reviews make me happy and makes me know that there are people who like my stories other than my teachers, and shows that there are people who care for me, unlike my classmates.

Byeuhs!


End file.
